1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable beach pillow system with an attachable blanket and more particularly pertains to adding enjoyment and entertainment to people at the beach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of blankets and pillows of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, blankets and pillows of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of intercoupling pillows and blankets through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 390,408 to Kology et al. discloses a Round Sporting Ball Towel. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,064 to Milojevich discloses a Display Stand. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,060 to Botbol discloses a Circular Towel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,912 to Damus et al. discloses a Combination Beach Towel and Tote Bag.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an inflatable beach pillow system with an attachable blanket as described herein.
In this respect, the inflatable beach pillow system with an attachable blanket according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adding enjoyment and entertainment to people at the beach.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved inflatable beach pillow system with an attachable blanket which can be used for adding enjoyment and entertainment to people at the beach. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.